1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of content and/or data delivery over one or more networks. More particularly, the present invention is related in one exemplary aspect to apparatus and methods for content delivery and message exchange across these networks.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recent advances in digital information processing and technology have made a whole range of services and functions available for delivery to consumers at various types devices for very reasonable prices or subscription fees. These services and functions include digital content or programming (movies, etc.), digital video-on-demand (VOD), personal video recorder (PVR) and networked PVR (nPVR), Internet Protocol television (IPTV), digital media playback and recording, as well high speed Internet access (including so-called “Internet TV”, where television programming is delivered over the Internet without QoS) and IP-based telephony (e.g., VoIP). Other services available to network users include access to, and recording of, digital music (e.g., MP3 files).
Currently, many of these services are provided to the user via a wide variety of different equipment environments and delivery paradigms including, inter alia, cable or satellite modems or QAMs, HFCu (i.e., Hybrid Fiber-copper distribution via indigenous POST/PSTN and/or coaxial wiring in a premises), optical fiber such as FTTC, FTTH, etc., Wi-Fi™ hubs, Ethernet hubs, gateways, switches, and routers, to a plurality of user equipment types. For example, content may be delivered to users at set-top boxes, personal (desktop) computers, laptop computers, other mini-computers (such as so-called “netbooks”, mini-notebook computers), and/or other devices. Recent advances in consumer electronics have also led to the widespread introduction of a variety of portable media devices (PMDs) such as, inter alia, portable digital music devices such as the well known Apple iPod™ and other so-called “MP3 players”, cellular telephones/smartphones, handheld computers, and personal digital assistants (PDA), which allow users to store and playback audio and video files. Furthermore, many users today wish to view at least some content via the Internet.
Although a myriad of services, equipment, data formats and providers are available, current systems offer no mechanism for a managed network operator (e.g., MSO) to partner with programmers (content producers) in order to allow users who are verified as subscribers of the MSO network to utilize and purchase content from the network (such as via a subscription, pay-per-view, etc.), and to be able to view this content via the Internet or another such external or internetwork via partnered programmer websites.
Hence, methods and apparatus are needed which enable a partnered programmer to, either on its own or through communication with the network operator, determine if an identified potential viewer of Internet content already subscribes to this content through the MSO, and if so provide the content (e.g., according to one or more delivery models associated with the user's subscription). Such methods and apparatus would advantageously enable a user to receive content on any device and via any delivery paradigm, thereby enhancing the user experience by no longer anchoring the user to a fixed location. Ideally, the aforementioned methods and apparatus might also allow users to access real-time and scheduled content from multiple viewing mediums without being restricted to fixed schedules, and further enable users to achieve geographical independence via use of mobile technology which provides enhanced flexibility over traditional means of video distribution. Furthermore, the ideal solution would include enhanced access to premium-based content which not available to non-subscribers, or which cannot be delivered across traditional transport (i.e., behind the scenes outtakes, alternate endings, actor interviews, etc.).